Disarm
by Myara
Summary: A única coisa que eu teria feito diferente na minha vida seria voltar naquela noite, levar Regulus comigo e abraçá-lo tão forte que ele jamais teria partido. Songfic: Disarm, Smashing Pumpkins. Escrita p/ IV Chall Slash e pro VIII Chall de Songfics do MM


N.A.: Fic escrita pro IV Challenge Slash mestrado pela Colombina e pro VIII Challenge de Songfics mestrado pela Bela. Ambos do Marauder´s Map.

Música: Disarm, Smashing Pumpkins.

* * *

><p><em>Disarm you with a smile<em>

_And cut you like you want me to_

_Cut that little child_

_Inside of me and such a part of you_

Regulus tinha o costume de morder levemente a pena quando estava inseguro com as respostas que escrevia no pergaminho. Eu jamais hesitei em relação àquilo, havia algo em mim que absorvia tudo o que eu necessitava das aulas sem jamais prestar um mínimo de atenção nelas. Ele me olhava furtivamente e eu sorria, minha prova já completamente preenchida sobre a mesa, eu permanecia apenas para vê-lo titubear perante o que obviamente já sabia.

Meu amigo parecia ficar ainda mais sem jeito quando via o desenho dos meus lábios em meu rosto e das minhas letras no pergaminho. Ao final da prova saíamos juntos e nos esparramávamos no gramado, eu olhava para os desenhos brancos que as nuvens formavam no céu, ele olhava para a minha displicência e me censurava. Em verdade, se eu pudesse ser ainda mais displicente, eu seria; no entanto havia aquilo que me impelia à vã tentativa de ser perfeito, a perfeição que Bartemius Sênior desejava para mim.

Era o mesmo tipo de impulso que o movia. Regulus muitas vezes tentava negar, mas a maldição que sua mãe lançou nele foi a mesma que meu pai me lançou, não ao nascer, não com um feitiço, uma varinha ou alguma palavra proferida. Na verdade, eram nas palavras não proferidas que elas jaziam, e aumentavam em força e potência a cada Natal, cada jantar de família. O que deixava ele cada vez mais dócil, me fazia rebelar por dentro, por mais que eu acabasse por cair sempre no mesmo jogo.

Boas notas, tantos O.W.L.S. quanto se era possível tirar sem um Time-Turner, bom comportamento nas ocasiões sociais onde eu trajava minha capa de gala e penteava meu cabelo exatamente igual meu pai penteava o dele.

Regulus estava lá também. Não poderia se dizer que os Black gostavam muito dos Crouch, não por culpa do nosso sangue ou de alguma possível falta de posses, mas unicamente pelos pensamentos subversivos do velho Bartemius. Sim, subversivos. Que ninguém tente me convencer de que porta a verdade e que é capaz de ditar o que é correto ou o que é normal. Eu teria sido um Black muito mais feliz do que um Crouch.

E ele estava lá, e ele sempre portava aquela aura de superioridade que, estranhamente, não me incomodava. Eu o considerava mais belo, mais dedicado, mais ativo, mais carismático, e tantos outros "mais" que me machucaria continuar listando. Não pela inveja, mas pela consciência do que eu perdi. Se naquela época as garras invisíveis do meu pai não me prendessem pelos ombros eu caminharia até ele e arrancaria a jaula transparente onde a mãe dele o prendeu.

Eu conseguiria descobrir onde havia um parque próximo e silencioso, para nos esparramarmos na grama como nos velhos tempos e ouvi-lo censurar a minha loucura. Ah! Como eu gostaria de ter sido louco naquela época só para sentir o ressoar de seu timbre contra o meu ouvido em uma acusação, tão séria e formal; tão infinitamente mais agradável do que a acusação de meu pai me sentenciando em Wizengamot em meio aos choros da minha mãe.

Para Regulus naquela noite hipotética caberiam beijos para calá-lo e admitir o que eu não queria mais que ele escondesse. Quando compartilhei com ele a minha idéia, recebi o prazer da censura acompanhado pelo sorriso sem graça e um rubor tão leve nas faces que existiu somente para mim. Ele me mandou deixar de ser criança, me lembrou que não tínhamos mais onze anos e que eu deveria agir um pouco mais como um adulto.

Foi no mesmo dia em que ele me mostrou a máscara, e a maneira como ele provaria à família dele que ele era um homem, correto, perfeito, tão diferente de seu irmão. A mesma máscara provaria para o meu pai como eu era diferente dele, e como ele jamais deveria me reprovar novamente ou me ignorar, pois eu era mais homem, mais correto e mais perfeito do que ele. Sim...

Eu vesti a máscara e senti cortar dentro de mim a ligação com a criança e com tudo o que me prendia ao desespero de ser aprovado por ele. Eu tinha Regulus do meu lado, nada importaria mais do que alguém que me sorria e me aceitava, e que eu era capaz de ouvir quando me chamava de irresponsável.

Porque quando ele fazia isso, não era sob uma cinta, e sim sob um sorriso sincero de quem queria o meu bem.

_Oh, the years burn_

Não me importa o quanto eu esteja deplorável hoje, veja, o excesso da Polyjuice Potion me fazendo tremer, me fazendo não me reconhecer quando as pontas dos meus dedos tocam a minha face. Eu não sou eu, eu sou a sombra de um homem que toma consciência de si no momento que antecede a morte, ou a não existência, pois eu sei que daqui eu não sairei mais do que um fantasma acompanhando um corpo inerte.

Não me arrependo por ter seguido tão fielmente Voldemort, o homem que de alguma maneira tomou o lugar de meu pai na minha mente, e eu o admirei e quis ser igual a ele para ser poderoso, para ser livre, para poder subjugar todos que haviam me subjugado, desprezado e abandonado. Ele me conhecia, e eu sentia conhecê-lo também, mas não...

Não me arrependo por nenhuma maldição proferida, nenhuma morte, nem mesmo a de meu pai. E não me arrependeria de ter o sangue do menino Potter escorrendo em minhas mãos agora, para voltar ao Lord sendo o herói que sempre almejei e nunca tive o colhão de sê-lo.

Haveria alguma diferença se eu me arrependesse, agora que tudo já foi feito e está definido como está? Ninguém ressuscitaria por minha causa, e se eu tivesse este poder, ainda seria absolutamente egoísta.

A única coisa que eu teria feito diferente na minha vida seria voltar naquela noite, levar Regulus comigo e abraçá-lo tão forte que ele jamais teria partido. E ele teria ficado comigo, e não teria me virado as costas como os meus pais, e talvez então, somente então, eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa da qual eu realmente me orgulhasse – pois não se arrepender não significa se orgulhar – e ser, enfim, aquilo que eu queria ser.

Alguém que Regulus podia confiar. Um herói com ele.

_I used to be a little boy_

_So old in my shoes_

_And what I choose is my choice_

_What's a boy supposed to do?_

Como te explicar a sensação de usar aquela máscara? Ah, você já deve ter percebido que algum poder estranho ela continha, uma vez que o que uma parte de mim tentou realizar por anos, sendo tão impedida pela outra parte que ainda tentava ser um bom filho, eu consegui alcançar tão rapidamente depois que a coloquei sobre o rosto pela primeira vez.

Era como se eu não fosse eu, mas não da maneira como eu me sinto agora – uma sombra de mim. Naquela época, com aquela máscara, eu era capaz de ser muito maior do que eu, ser muito maior do que o meu corpo conseguia conter e minha alma conseguia assimilar. Mais ou menos da forma como eu sentia que meu pai poderia se orgulhar de mim, como se eu pudesse ir além dos meus limites, extrapolar as minhas fronteiras e adquirir um potencial que fariam todos me admirarem, me abandonarem, ansiarem por estar comigo.

O que eu consegui de meu pai foi um desprezo carregado de negação. O que Regulus conseguiu de sua mãe foi uma aparente aceitação carregada de uma amargura que simplesmente não acabava. O que conseguimos um do outro, no princípio, foi a felicidade, por mais que aos olhos de todos nós não a merecêssemos.

No começo, por algum motivo, não nos mandavam para nada que importasse realmente, era quase uma tutoria em perseguição e tortura. Eu queria mais, Regulus queria menos, juntos queríamos ainda prosseguir, e a fragilidade que havia tão sutil no ser dele eu tentava cobrir com a mesma força que a máscara forjava em mim. Estávamos bem.

Foi em uma noite, meio desolado, meio hesitante, da exata maneira que ele ficava perante uma prova, e eu tenho certeza que se ele tivesse uma pena estaria mordendo-a, que eu lhe sorri e ele finalmente pareceu reparar em mim além dos meus olhos aguados e minhas sardas. Finalmente ele aceitou o meu abraço e admitiu o que eu queria tanto que ele admitisse.

Meus lábios tocaram os dele, tão macios e perfeitos, exatamente como eu os havia imaginado. Com delicadeza eles se abriram para a minha língua, e de impulso eu prendi seu rosto entre as mãos para me afundar com mais ânsia no interior de sua boca. Nossas línguas eram de garotinhos inexperientes, descobrindo-se uma à outra como se jamais tivéssemos beijado alguém antes.

Ele não me negou quando eu comecei a desnudá-lo, a desnudar-me, somente para sentir nossos peitos juntos, unidos como se fôssemos um só – como éramos em essência, há tanto tempo, eu sabia. O calor dele me afetava, ainda que meu Regulus fosse tão receoso, tão dócil sob as minhas vontades, era a energia que pairava em sua pele que me movia. E eu passaria a noite inteira deslizando a língua por seu corpo, pelos contornos e desenhos de músculos sutis que se desenhavam com a interferência de raros pêlos.

Cada poro dele jaz gravado no meu tato, e a perfeição do encaixe da curva de seu pescoço para a minha boca eu não poderia jamais encontrar em outra pessoa.

Eu o abracei dentro de meu corpo e nossas Dark Marks estavam juntas em nossos braços que se enlaçavam. Aquilo para mim era o correto, a minha escolha, a única decisão que eu tomei (naquela época, eu assim pensava) sem ser influenciado pelo meu pai. Eu a seguiria até o fim.

Regulus não.

Havia algo que afetava seus olhos que era crescente, a cada tortura ele parecia mais inseguro e mais dependente de mim à noite como se eu pudesse lhe oferecer alguma lembrança de humanidade. Irônico, não é? Fato era que tínhamos somente um ao outro, e por mais que ele não pudesse me coagir a voltar atrás, eu me dispunha a lhe cobrir e murmurar em seu ouvido que tudo estava bem. Não havia mal algum em nada que fizéssemos. Estávamos acima, éramos perfeitos enquanto cobertos pela máscara.

Ainda assim, quando ele viu o primeiro corpo a cair morto no chão sob seus pés o olhar que ele lançou a mim não foi de procura por segurança, mas de repulsa, talvez até nojo. Eu que havia matado; todos em volta riam, enquanto Regulus parecia se partir por dentro.

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

_My love_

Ele não entendia como ele mesmo havia me puxado pelas mãos por aquele caminho. Não entendia que, se ele havia aceitado, se iniciado, ele também era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo. Não conseguia assumir ainda a força que havia em seu peito que o tornaria capaz de construir aquilo tudo, e eu estaria a seu lado, e eu sempre dormiria com ele à noite, pois nunca quis outra pessoa como eu queria ele.

Ele não entendia que era exatamente igual a mim, ainda. Nossos modos eram opostos, sim, complementares, mas em essência ainda havíamos sido criados pelas mesmas maldições e ainda éramos irmãos, amigos, únicos, e terrivelmente iguais.

Ele não entendia.

_I send this smile over to you_

E mesmo assim, hoje, ainda que eu me lembre exatamente da forma como ele me olhou naquele dia fatídico e tantos outros episódios trágicos, as suas lembranças me fazem sorrir. E são as únicas coisas que me alegram o peito. Você não entenderia, mesmo aqui, nesta situação, eu ainda o amo. E se eu sorrio, eu sorrio para ele.

_Disarm you with a smile_

_And leave you like they left me here_

_To wither in denial_

_The bitterness of one who's left alone_

Então não me julgue mal pelo que eu contarei a seguir, mas tenha sempre em mente o que já deve ter ficado claro por tudo o que eu contei até agora. Éramos crianças tomando decisões de adultos, abandonados, tão eternamente largados pelos nossos pais e movidos apenas pelos nossos impulsos primários. Claro, ele era mais ponderado do que eu, mas no geral enganávamos bem os outros de que sabíamos perfeitamente o que estávamos fazendo. Eu tinha certeza daquilo, certeza de tudo, e da mesma maneira que o abandono congelou em nossas almas eternamente uma parte criança, maltratada e desnutrida, essa certeza está congelada em mim até hoje.

E é engraçado, conforme o frio aumenta ela começa a se descongelar e derreter; conforme meu fim se aproxima, e eu passo a me lembrar exatamente do que houve, por mais que eu tente me agarrar às minhas convicções, elas somem.

Eu queria ter ficado com ele aquela noite. Ele veio até mim, estranhamente, como sempre vinha, buscando em meus braços um porto seguro. No entanto ele tremia, e eu não sabia o que estava se passando, até que ele me contou. E eu ri. Não pude estar com ele naquela idéia idiota, veja você, fazer tudo aquilo por um elfo doméstico! Winky não teria a mesma sorte de Kreacher. Depois eu entendi que aquele não foi o motivo, e sim a gota d'água que desencadeou a enchente que inundou seu coração.

Obviamente eu duvidei, em um primeiro momento. Não queria ouvir o que ele me falava, se havia de fato descoberto algum segredo do Lord eu não me interessava, não me parecia correto entrar naqueles assuntos. E ele cessou. Não me falou tudo, talvez porque eu fizesse pouco caso, talvez porque quisesse me proteger. E eu queria ainda sentir a doçura que eram as tentativas dele me proteger.

Ele não me contou o que faria, disse apenas que talvez não nos víssemos mais. Eu desdenhei, o louco era ele, era óbvio que nos veríamos ainda tantas vezes quanto a necessidade do nosso amor falasse, ele me procurando com seu leve tremor e eu fazendo sua pele ferver sob a minha, para me esquentar, para me mover, para me fazer sentir o coração batendo de fato, e não apenas bombeando sangue tão indolente.

Uma última vez nos deitamos, ele calado como jamais estivera antes, com o olhar distante e vago ainda que seus braços se agarrassem com força em mim como se jamais quisesse se separar. Eu não queria me separar dele, e talvez se eu tivesse o levado a sério, tivesse o escutado, talvez eu tivesse sido capaz de ir contra as minhas decisões tão juvenis e imaturas. Eu teria ficado com Regulus e ficado por Regulus, enfrentar a morte ao lado dele teria sido muito mais doce do que esses malditos anos sem ele.

Mas, tal qual meu pai fazia comigo, eu fiz com ele.

Desconheço como tenham sido seus últimos momentos, mas imagino que eles foram amargos e terríveis, porque ele estava sozinho e abandonado e eu sabia bem o que era aquilo.

A partir daquela noite eu também estava.

_Oh, the years burn_

E eu desejava retornar e fazer algo diferente. Desejo! Desejo assim, débil e repetitivo, trêmulo no meio de todo esse frio, quase senil pelos anos que queimam a minha mente e eu já nem sei mais qual é a minha idade hoje. É tudo confuso. Você não deve entender, imagino que me sinta mais do que decifre as minhas palavras, e o que sente é remorso, não é? Quase perco o motivo de continuar falando, não é necessário quando se está perto de tal criatura, você e sua espécie que só me fazia gritar cada vez mais alto enquanto estive em Azkaban.

De qualquer forma as lembranças, eu as sinto sendo puxadas de mim como se eu vomitasse pela voz algo que se revira em minha mente com violência. Logo meu cérebro não servirá de mais nada, imagino que doem-no para o Departamento de Mistérios, seria no mínimo interessante de ser estudado perante o caso. Então talvez seja até bom eu expelir a memória de Regulus de uma vez de dentro dele.

Ninguém mais pode macular o que ele foi para mim. Eu já fiz isso o suficiente. Eu, o facínora patético de minhas próprias raízes, minhas próprias bases, meu próprio amor.

Veja como estou sentimental agora. É a morte que causa isso?

_I used to be a little boy_

_So old in my shoes_

_And what I choose is my voice_

_What's a boy supposed to do?_

Depois da queda de Regulus eu também caí, em insanidade, em desespero, me juntei aos menos escrupulosos, os mais sádicos, aqueles que ele mais reprovava. Porque o que eu sentia no princípio era o ódio, e na tentativa de deturpar, apagar a lembrança dele na minha mente eu me perdi. E perdi qualquer amor que ele tenha me ensinado naquela época.

Torturar, matar, ouvir gritos, rir. Eles me chamavam, eu ia; para qualquer coisa eu estava disposto, em qualquer horário eu vestia a minha máscara e liberava o meu monstro, tão imbatível, enorme e potente. Hoje eu admito, somente para você eu admito, que não sei se os outros riam comigo ou de mim, uma vez que deveria ser no mínimo engraçado um garotinho tão inevitavelmente frágil e tolo agindo como se fosse um enorme carrasco. Eu gritava uma voz que não era minha, sob o rosto da máscara que me protegia daquela realidade imbecil e me protegia da memória do homem por quem eu deveria ter morrido.

No entanto estou aqui, e nem mesmo a alma dele deve me acompanhar mais.

Eu não imaginava que poderia ser pego naquela época até o fato acontecer. Foi apenas uma eventualidade termos torturado aqueles aurores até a loucura, entende? Todos estávamos perdidos como crianças – não, eu não era o único – e a derrota, a ausência daqueles que ironicamente amamos, de uma maneira ou de outra, fez com que extrapolássemos muitas barreiras. Mas quem seria você para me falar de barreiras de senso comum?

O único que poderia me limitar era Regulus e sua censura, acompanhada de preocupação e rubores tímidos. A única cela que eu aceitava era a de seus braços e suas pernas a prender-me nele. E estes pensamentos vieram tão à tona quando eu fui pego que eu não conseguia evitar chorar copiosamente, vergonhosamente, sem cessar em nenhum momento.

Eu deveria ter morrido com ele.

A fragilidade me fez implorar ridiculamente ao meu pai em nosso julgamento, eu não queria admitir derrota ou ser levado novamente com um de vocês, ser atirado naquela prisão como se fosse uma ração de tristeza na tigela de Dementors famintos pela miséria humana. E como eu era a própria imagem da decadência de um menino que faz escolhas erradas demais, não foi difícil para vocês me devorarem dias e noites.

E eu chorava, gritava a plenos pulmões, como se a minha voz pudesse invocar algo que eu sequer sabia o que poderia ser. Estava confuso, tudo estava tão confuso quanto está se tornando agora, a cada segundo mais próximo do fim. Eu tentava conjurar alguma salvação, algum salvador, nem que fosse a morte para me aproximar dele.

E eu queria ainda ter morrido com ele.

Em meio ao caos que se instaurou definitivamente em minha mente e me tonteou até o último momento, eu percebi que não estava mais em Azkaban; mas em um lugar muito, doentiamente familiar. Nem hoje, nem quando eu usava uma máscara, em nenhum momento eu fui menos eu do que quando meu pai me amordaçou em sua maldição verbal, decisiva e forte. O que antes apenas se insinuava, fora tornado concreto sob o _Imperius_ e os anos mortos naquela mansão.

Eu sinto muito dizer isto, mas meu pai me matou muito mais do que você está tentando fazer agora.

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

_My love_

Quando Voldemort me resgatou, ah… Ele soube exatamente como me comprar por mais que isso fosse desnecessário. Muitos se perguntam o que nos levou a segui-lo, não é mesmo? Bem, ele nos ofereceu a compreensão que todos que vivem falando de amor, amor e amor nos negou. Disso você sabe, não é mesmo? O entendimento das coisas que devem existir além da beleza que se espera ver, posto que se tudo fosse apenas agradável e pacífico viveríamos no Éden e não no mundo. Nenhum ser humano, nem mesmo os bruxos, merecem viver num Éden, e se ele existisse, eu tenho certeza que haveria um lugar para nós, os negros, os errantes da própria sorte.

Um lugar para mim e Regulus. Tão iguais, tão diferentes; tão trágicos, nos tornamos.

_I send this smile over to you_

Todos os meus atos sem ele foram de loucura, e tudo o que eu fiz ao longo destes anos não foi como eu. Não percebeu até agora que eu me forjei tão perfeitamente que me anulei por todo esse tempo? O torturador em sua máscara, o filho alegando inocência, o ser domado, podado e calado (isto graças ao meu pai), o Death Eater fiel, o Mad-Eye Moody perfeito. Eu me neguei, incansavelmente, por ter sido tão imbecil a ponto de não ter ficado ao lado da única pessoa que amei. Regulus, o meu homem, tão belo, frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte, tão sombrio em suas meias verdades e conhecimentos titubeantes.

Tão admirável mordendo a ponta de sua pena e me olhando, ruborizando perante meu sorriso. De fato, posso vê-lo dentro de você agora, sim, exatamente assim, com os mesmos cabelos negros a cair pelos ombros e os olhos azuis cinzentos a me encarar de braços abertos. Você não era tão maléfico, não é mesmo? Você me dá uma admirável ilusão no momento da minha morte somente que eu venha e te beije por vontade própria.

Pois são os lábios tenros de Regulus que eu sinto minha boca tocar, e sugar, e aprofundar com sede na língua escorregadia que segue o mesmo compasso do desejo da minha.

O desejo de ser levado junto com você, Regulus.

E minha última lembrança, a última coisa que consigo fazer antes de ser sugado completamente, é sorrir para você.

Eu te amo. Eu sinto muito.


End file.
